Chu's Diary
by nijinekosan
Summary: Chu, a created persocom orginally invented by her master Peter was created for Peter's best friend.Until Peter finds out his best friend is a persocom molester. Peter finds Chu the next day in a garbage.His best friend threw her out. Peter erases all her memories.He must protect her from people who want to keep her as a lab test or who want her for perverted fun.
1. Chapter 1 (Intro 1 )

**Chu woke up.**

The sun shined on her plastic looking skin as she moved her body around the room to adjust herself and her eyesight. Her eyes moved left to right making a sort of _vrrrrrrr _sound. Master, tired from his long night sessons at work , layed there sleeping peacefully as if the whole world had not problems at all.

"Master" Chu whispered softly. Master woke up and stretched out his muscles. "Yes my beautiful Chu?" he said softly.

"What are we going to do today?, make sweets? , get sugar?, make cupcakes? , **ICECREAM? , SUGAR?"- **

**"**_shhhhh" M_aster said as he pressed his finger against her soft plastic hard lips. "We will see what today brings for us- _ok?"_

_Chu nodded. putting her head down shyly ,_ blushing.

Master got up. Butt naked in front of Chu and started streching.

Chu tryed not to stare at his big biceps and his hard earned abs.

"Whats wrong Chu?_** Cant resist?"**_He said teasingly. Chu got up and knocked him lightly against his head with her palm. No time for fooling around. I have sweets to make and you have your stupid creations to work on. Master nodded and got changed.

"_**We will see what today brings us."**_

* * *

_end._


	2. Chu's Diary Entry 1

Yeah, so now you know about me and master. We have good times and bad times. One of the bad times was when master kicked his assistant out. I don't know why he did that but I think It was because of me. I feel kind of upset about It. She was nice to me for awhile, then she got mad. She helped master create my software and hard drive. I would sometimes be peeking In the room and see them kissing. Chu didn't like that at all. I'm happy she left... not to be mean but she was In the way. The day she left master, master was super tired and stressed. When I kissed his cheek and cooked for him he actually started crying. I never saw master cry this hard.. I never saw him cry, period. He held me so tight that day and he didn't let go. He held me for 6 hours straight. Back then I was a little girl though. But I always thought he liked me as a daughter. **_But today i found out wrong._**The day started out like any normal day. Master had to go to work today, even If it was a saturday. At least he gets out earlier though. I kissed his cheek and tied his tie. _"Bye master" _I said quietly. He hugged me and said _"goodbye" _back In a soft tone. Then he left. I did the laundry, cleaned the house, and cooked. I think he would be happy to come home at 2:00 and finds everything I made for him. When the time came and he stepped in the door he dropped his bag and stared at the work I did to the house. He stepped foward for a minute, stared at me, **_And kissed me on the lips. _**

**_-Chu~ _**


	3. Chu's Diary Entry 2

I apologize for not telling you more about myself.

I look just like Chi. The persocom called a "Chobits" once.

I'm the same model as Chi and Freya the "Chobits" sisters.

The reason this like this is because my master Peter worked with Mrs. Hibiya's husband for many years and they had an order from Peter's friend.

I didn't know his name but I was created for him. Peter brought me to his house when I was first turned on. I realized this man was my master... but something was werid. After a few days I realize he was sexually using me, like he does with all his persocoms. When he got tired of me he threw my out into the garbage. Peter found me and got very upset and went to his house and beat the crap out of him. Peter had to erase my whole memory and give me a new password and everything. He checked me for any problems and then I became his Persocom. I'm suppost to clean and cook for him and stuff but... Peter holds me close to him in public and he said he does it to "_Protect me"_. I was told that I have many bad people who want to use me for testing and or sex.

The only difference from Chi and Freya Is that I have green persocom colored ears and beads and brown hair. But like I said I'm identical to Chi and Freya. Some can say were sisters. Mr. Motosuwa lives right down the block from Peter's house where I live. I never met Chi before or Freya but I would love to meet them.

So~ this is all about me~~! I'll talk to you soon~

-**_Chu~_**


	4. Chu's Diary Entry 3

Hello, my name is Chu!

I hope you like my story so far... I'm so happy already _3_ of you have been reading about me!

Anyway.. On with the story!

Today me and Master decided today would be a great day for me to start working! I know it wont be easy...but I'm sure I will be alright ... I heard where I'm working my sister Chi will be there too ... I'm kind of afraid to see her but all I have to do is show kindness and I will be ok! So here's where our story begins as Master and Chu are getting ready to head for the door!

I put on my uniform as I smiled at Master. He seemed to smile back and be very happy that I'm starting my new job at the Chioru Bakery. Earlyer he told me to just be myself and Ill be fine so I hope his advice pays off nicely..

"Chu are you excited?" he asked getting one of his shoes on

"Of course I'm excited I mean Ill be around a bunch of sweets! Plus Ill get to see the tall handsome man who works there..- OH! And Ill get to meet my sister Chi!"

Master's face went blank

"If he lays one hand on you I will make sure his balls get broken..."

I made a nervous look and opened the door after I was finished tieing my bow into my hair. Master and me walked through town being happy and such. We saw the girl Master told me about walking in front of us. Yes, It was Chi. She seemed clueless as she walked down the concrete. She seemed happy to work though.

We walked inside to greet the man that accepted me into this brilliant job.

"Hello, my name is Hiroyasu Ueda. It is very nice to meet the sister of our current worker Chi." he said and smiled

I walked up and bowed. "The pleasure is all mine Ueda-Sempai~!"

he laughed slightly and shook Master's hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you too sir. And your Piita right?"

"That is correct." he said nodding and shoving his hands in his pockets to look cool.

"So Mrs chu or-...

"Its Miss for now" Master interupped.

"Ah I see, Well Miss chu shall I show you around?"

I looked at master for approval. He still had his hands in his pockets. He winked attractively and lifted his chin a little. It ment a yes.

I ran over to the sweets in the glass and stared at them. So many colors and flavors I wasn't even paying attention to Ueda!

-"So you got it right?" He asked. I nodded as he showed me where I would change into my outfit.

"Here. I have an outfit here. It looks just like Chi's but its green. It will suit you well miss."

I nodded looking down at the outfit.

-"Oh and one more thing. I may be attractive but please don't hit on me ok? I have a girlfriend and her name Is Yumi Omura. Shes very sweet and I would hate to see her hurt"

"I understand sempai...Being replaced for someone else In love Is painful... I would understand that Ueda."

He looked intensely into my eyes.

"Your not like any persocom I have ever seen. Your a very emotional and sweet girl"

"I'm not a girl. Im a persocom."

"In my eyes your special."

He did lean into kiss me but I pushed him away.

"Master Is calling me. I have to go. I'll start tommorow. I know I was suppost to start today but please just make this my one day off for the whole year."

He nodded

"Take off whenever you would like."

Chi came out in her dress. She smiled at Ueda and went to work.

Until...

She stopped short. She turned around. Her eyes moved and started to glow... No, both of our eyes started to glow. Our hair flowed also.

"Sis-ter?" She asked.

I blushed.

Ueda put his hand on both of our sholders. Our hair stopped flowing along with our eyes that stopped glowing.

"Are you two alright? Are you broken?"

"Chi?" She said tilting her head.

"Im fine. Now I should be going"

As I went to walk out with Master another tall man came in the doors calling "Chi! Chi!"

"Hideki?" Chi said and ran to him.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"I came to pick you up early. I came home from school early." the man said.

He looked at me and gave me a werid stare.

"Why do you look like Chi?" He circled around me with a suspicious look.

"That's my persocom Chu. And she is also your persocom's sister"

"Impossible, Chi has a sister and her name is freya. They are twins"

"Yes and Freya Is Chu's sister also. I worked with Mr. Hibiya. Me and him worked on Chu after Freya's memory was erased and after Chi entered Freya. Or should I say Elda."

"What kind of SICKO ARE YOU" he grabbed master by the shirt.

I ran over quickly pushing Hideki away and pulling master away fast.

"G-GOODBYE UEDA IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU ILL SEE YOU TOMMOROW" I yelled.

I dragged Master home. When we arrived home a strange package was by our door.

_~Chu (End)_

_Author's note:_

_I'm sorry It took so long to make this one. I've moved and It's been tough y-know?_

_I came up with a new style the story Is written In as you see from this chapter. I made It more like It was_

_IN an anime. I thought It would make the story more interesting and Nice and neat. Thank you for reading~ _

_See you next time~_

_~Shirororasuketo (NijiNekoSan)_


End file.
